


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 06

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

上次那个吻过后，两人都心照不宣。

Zayn后来在家做了晚餐，然后又开车送他回家。

他还记得他站在家门口，红着脸和他道别。

可就是这么连台词都没有的事情，却让他在后面两天的假期回忆了几百遍。

今天是去里约集训的日子了。

队里说在机场集合。

Zayn刚进机场大厅，正向四周环顾，寻找其他人的身影。

然后，一个明晃晃的颜色就闯入了他的视线。

他一眼就看到了Niall。

Niall完全换了个画风。

额前软趴趴的刘海被梳了上去，露出光洁的额头，显出一种不同以往的成熟气息。

他那双总闪着无辜神色的蓝眼睛也被一副深色的Rayban太阳镜遮了起来，神色有些冷。

Zayn甚至有一瞬间的失神。

Niall见他来了，脸上那副冷冰冰的样子瞬间便融化了，立马咧开嘴冲他笑，露出一口不太整齐的小白牙。

他屁颠屁颠地跑到他面前，左手摘下太阳镜，敛住心里刚见面的激动，小声地叫了一声“教练”，可那看着Zayn的亮晶晶的大眼睛却流露出了他真切的心情。

Zayn也乐得见他这副小可爱的样子，揽过他的肩膀，他也乐得往Zayn肩上靠去。

直到走近国家队的人群，他才恋恋不舍地从Zayn臂膀里出来。

Niall拿着主教练发给他的登机牌反反复复看了好几遍，确定自己和Zayn是连座后，他抿了抿唇，将背包放到行李架上，然后坐了进去。

还在登机时间，Niall闲得无聊，便拿出手机来听歌玩游戏顺便刷一刷社交软件。

不过5分钟，隔着耳机Niall听到身后一阵喧哗声，他扯下左耳的耳机线，转头望去。

是Zayn被一群私生包围着。

狭窄的舱内过道被挤得水泄不通，Zayn一边拒绝着她们合照签名的要求，一边小心翼翼地从人群中钻出来寻找自己的座位。

Niall看得出Zayn的情绪，他隐忍着怒火不发作；他也知道Zayn为什么不发作，因为私生里说不好会有一些无聊的记者喜欢来打探这些，然后胡编乱造一些对国家队名声不好的绯闻。

到时候，Zayn可就不是忍忍这么简单了。

Niall也不敢上前去，他转回头去缩在座位上，两只耳朵却竖起来默默地听着身后的动静。

大概又过了10分钟，Niall听到动静慢慢减小了，但还有人在过道里走动。

忽然，他感觉左边停住了一个人影。

抬头就看到脸色冷冷的Zayn。

他被吓到了，立马从座位上弹起来。

“教练。”

“你坐我边上？”

“嗯。”

Zayn没再多说什么，便坐下了。

飞机起飞，手机必须关机。

Niall无聊至极。

他想吃东西了。

他往上面看了一眼。

他的背包正安安静静地呆在行李架上。

他又往旁边坐在行李架下的人边瞟了一眼。

Zayn闭着眼睛，不知道睡着了没有。

他咽了咽口水，眼神却不自觉地往那边瞟。

那人身子动了动，他连忙收回眼神。

也许是他之前的眼神过于炙热，纤长的睫毛上下晃动了两下，Zayn便睁开了眼睛。

“怎么了。”

“啊...没有...我想拿一下包。”

他没想到Zayn居然察觉到了。

Zayn抬头看了一眼行李架，然后解开安全带，伸手拿下他的背包，然后递给他。

看着Niall吃零食吃的正兴奋的样子，Zayn感觉自己的眼皮在打架。

昨晚整理这次比赛的资料和队员的档案，还要准备今天的出行，他几乎一宿没睡。

Niall吃着零食，后知后觉才发现Zayn正看着他。

他嘴里塞着食物，只能一脸疑惑地看着他。

“肩膀借我靠一下。”

Zayn已经困得不行了，只想快点找个舒服的姿势打个盹。

小金毛赶紧将两人之间的扶手扳上来，然后往他那边挪了挪。

Zayn靠了上去，挪了两下。

“你坐高一点。”

小金毛连忙把背挺直，好让自己肩膀高一点。

Zayn舒服地闭上了眼睛。

可此时，Niall已经紧张得快要窒息了。

天呐，他靠在我肩上

Niall小心翼翼地扫了一眼周围的人，大部分人都闭着眼睛补觉，其他的人也都盯着手里的书或者是杂志什么的。

像自己这样精力充沛吃东西的还真不多。

吃完零食，他慢腾腾地收拾着零食包装袋，看了眼手表。

啊，还有这么久

他在心里发出崩溃的声音。

他看向Zayn。

正睡得熟。

机舱里的空调风力很足，他担心地看了看Zayn身上的薄T恤衫，向空姐要了两条毛巾毯盖在他身上。

还有好久啊

好无聊啊

Niall感觉自己已经在心里呐喊了几万遍了。

渐渐的，他也有点疲惫。

不知不觉，他歪着头睡着了。

离到达还有两个小时的时候，Zayn醒了。

他感觉有一个东西靠在他头上。

是Niall

已经不知道是他靠着小金毛，还是小金毛靠着他了。

他看了看身上盖着的毛巾毯，嘴角不自觉地微笑起来。

看小金毛还睡得熟，他伸手扶了一下小金毛歪着的脑袋，让他能靠在自己肩膀上，又把毛巾毯盖在他身上。

“女士们先生们，本次航班……”

“Niall，醒醒。”

Zayn推了推小金毛

“怎么了？”

Niall迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，坐了起来。

“快到了。”

小金毛抓着盖在身上的毛巾毯，回了回神。

啊，这不是盖在他身上的么

Zayn挑眉，看着他愣神的动作，拿过毛巾毯，折好，放在腿上。

“谢谢。”

“嘿嘿嘿没关系。”

小金毛不好意思地挠挠头。

Zayn看着他，忍不住偷亲了一下他红红的嘴唇。

“走吧，到了。”

“嗯。”


End file.
